The Mark of Rapture
There was a girl at the elemental acadame a Mana elemental named Lucky. She was very talented at the top of her class and loved by everyone there, her school mates and the staff, but the one she was the close was her nanny Grace. Grace was like mother/older sister to Lucky. But despite all this there was one thing that darkend Luckys life at the acadame, a dark secret that only she and Grace new about, and her biggest fear is that if found out about the birth mark on the back of her left hand. If any one found out about the mark of Rapture it would put Lucky in danger agiants both sides of good and evil. Rapture was one of the origenal Mana Elementals How helped create Elementum and Vires and the Presona, but afterwards he felt there was no need of the other Elementals and felt they were lesser then Mana and be destroyed. A few Mana Elementals have been branded with the mark of Rapture which resembled two skulls and a pentagram. Those children were said to become part of Raptures crusade. The faculty fear this a had enforcers take them away to an unkown fate. Lucky however was one of the nices children Grace had ever known, she new she would never so willingly go over to Raptures side, but what if it didn't matter to the others, what if she was taken away. When she got the mark at the age of six Grace got her to wear a glove over it, now she was older she got aprectiate it. One day in combat class she was spareing with an arrogant Mana Persona named Vicky a recuring rival to Luck y, and despite her humilaty Lucky never rejected a chalenge from her. So far Lucky had Vicky on thin ice in this round she was curently lifting Vicky with arcane energy and slaming her into the ground when finaly she broke free and summon a demon, but then Lucky sent a angle coliding into it sending it away. "Good work Lucky" said the teacher. "your Mana is coming on quite nicely, why don't you take there rest of the week off." Lucky bowed to him and walk away. Teacher chuckled, "so formal and humal, the sweet girl," he said. Then he turn to Vicky and his simpering turn into a scowl, " WHAT IS WITH YOU SUMMONING THAT DEMON, YOU KNOW YOU HAVEN'T GOT EXPERIANCE FOR THAT, WHAT IF YOU LOST CONTROL AND IT WENT ON A RAMPAGE. YOUR SUSPENDED FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH," he yeld. Later that afternoon Vicky was on a bench in the yard mopeing, glaring at Lucky under a tree studying. Vicky was resesting the urge to walk over to her and chocke her. She had to think of away to tarnish that teachers pet, everyone has faults everyone makes mistakes even her, and this often leads to skeletons in the closet. She'll dig up some dirt on her. The next day the girls were all geting changed but Grace always let Lucky change in a private room, "she was hidding somthing" Vicky thought. She came over to her changeing room and peered through the door crake, she could just make Lucky takeing her pejama top which caused her glove to slip off with it and Vicky could see what was on the back of her hand, and she went off to tell the faculty. Soon afterwards late afternoon Lucky was playing waley ball with some other students, Grace watching from a nearby bench, when the facaltiy lead by Vicky. "Lucky lets see this mark Vicky told us about," the Head, said Lucky froze in horra so did Grace. Seeing this the Head decided to remove the glove her wich she did. The other student how were now scared of her ran away. The teacher how congratulated Lucky after the spareing yesterday came up to Grace, he was looking ill almost tearing, this is the last thing he would have wanted. "I'm sorry Grace, I know how attached you are to her but if she was ment to serve Rapture she most be taken away." Lucky panicked and flead into Terro Forest not realiseing it was were the Maremen lived since he flead from the acadame as well. She ran for so long, deep into the center it was getting dark. She sat on a rock and broke down into tears. In a short while she had lost everything and now she was lost and alone. after a while she heard foot steps and Grace came out of the trees. "Lucky I'm not going to let them take you my dear," but just then a peercriket sat neer the rock Lucky was on. Grace took Luckys had and ran, she knew that peercriket belonged to Abraham and that she ment he was coming. They ran as fast as they could but they sudley herd voices coming out of the darkness. "Lets cheack over hear" one said. It was the enforcers, Grace thought of turning back but that means going back to the peercriket and then the Maremen would show up. Finaly Grace decided to take chances with Abraham, so the duo ran the other direction into a fog, they could hear the voices of the enforcers coming closer. Then there was a quack and the two girls stumbled. When they looked up they saw two yellow eyes in a brush and coming out from underneath looked like a trail of black slime slivred up to grace and raped her up. The enforcers followed by some of the facaltiy aproched in time to see what was happening to her and then she vanished. They all belived Lucky had killed her for Abrahams eyes had faded away when they aproched. "YOU!" the head shouted, "YOU KILLED HER! " he yeld pulling out a genie bottle. It was then she realised what must have happend to those how were born with the mark of Rapture. Category:Storys